The Doc and The Wolf Meet A Succubus
by Writing Sux
Summary: A different kind of take on S1E1 where Dyson and Lauren have been friends since Lauren became involved with the Light. I'm not fond of summaries.
1. Dr Showoff

**This is my first published fic, so please be gentle. This is an idea I had floating around in my brain cause I like the Lauren/Dyson friendship and wanted to portray the friendship being in place since Lauren's servitude with the Fae. **

**Don't own the the characters. They're the property of the talented people at Showcase and Prodigy.**

* * *

Dyson and Hale walked over to the crime scene which was an elevator on the parking garage level of a hotel. As both detectives walked closer to the body the responding officer calls out, "Well you can't say he didn't die happy. Vic's got a smile on his face wider than the cat that got the canary."

Both men gave the officer a deadpanned look, so he nervously lifted up the crime scene tape allowing them access to the scene. Dyson knelt down and gave a subtle sniff of the victim's body. While Hale observed the victim's unusual smile, "This definitely screams Fae."

Dyson using his keen eyesight was able to spot a brown hair on the victim's sports coat. He held out his hand for Hale to give him the evidence bag and a pair of tweezers. After extracting the hair from the victim's body he stood up and looked around the area looking for a surveillance camera that would help them out. He spotted one a few yards to the right of the elevator. He pointed to it and said, "Let's go over to security and see if that caught anything. And let's send a picture to the doctor and see if she can help us figure out what kind of Fae we're dealing with."

Hale let out a laugh, "Are you ready to deal with Lauren after she bruised your wolf pride at the Dal last night?"

Dyson grinned as Hale took a picture of the victim's smiling face then texting it to the doctor at the Light Fae compound. He said, "Sure she's a good pool player. It's all about angles and geometry and Lauren's brilliant like that, so I should have known better. But I've challenged her to a darts match tonight. She wears contacts, so her vision can't beat a wolf's impeccable vision."

After giving a call to have the victim's body transported back to the Light Fae compound the two detectives were walking back to their car when Hale received a response text from Lauren that read, _"Looks like a succubus kill, but I'll have to examine the body further. I'm not aware of any succubae in the area. Also tell Dyson first round is on him."_ Hale chuckled then announced, "Yo D! You're buying the first round."

Dyson shook his head and let out a deep chuckle, "Well good thing we're going to the Dal."

_A Few Hours Later….._

"Taking a look at the body it seems like he suffered a cardiac episode caused by elevated levels of the following neurotransmitters: adrenaline, serotonin, and dopamine. So Hale's deduction of him dying happy is a hundred percent accurate, but he died in a highly aroused state." Lauren stated as she threw the dart and it sailed perfectly into the bull's eye. The doctor heard Dyson let out a chuckle.

As Lauren turned and looked at him he was trying to casually rub his beard, but he looked surprised because she was beating him at another bar game. He pushed off the wall he was leaning against and said, "And in your professional opinion you are saying…."

Lauren picked up her beer and took a healthy drink from it then said, "I am saying that we have a killer succubus on our hands Dyson."

Dyson chuckled and said, "Alright doc calm down. Also how are you so good at darts? You wear contacts."

Lauren walked over to Dyson and leaned in closer to him and teased, "Now Dyson have you been gazing lovingly into my eyes again?"

Dyson smirked and drunk some of his beer before responding, "No doctor I've just seen you with your glasses on before."

Lauren and Dyson were sharing a laugh when Trick, the way-station's barkeep, came over with two fresh mugs of his best ale. He looked between the two of them and asked, "Do I even dare ask what you two find funny?"

Lauren finished the last of her first beer and said, "Dyson has a crush on me Trick. So it is a bit laughable considering he isn't my type."

Dyson was getting the darts from the board, but he turned around to look at her to feign his hurt, "Ouch doctor. I thought you were supposed to fix pain not inflict it."

Lauren raised her eyebrow playfully and smiled, "Well there are some cases where inflicting pain does fix it. Eventually."

Dyson handed her the three red tipped darts, "Also I didn't know you had a type. In the five years that I've known you, you seem to be almost celibate."

"But celibacy has it perks…," She threw the three darts all at once and they all landed on the bull's eye. "Gives me time to work on my many different skills. Gentlemen I have to go into the lab early tomorrow, so I have to say goodnight."

As she walked off and headed for the exit Trick smiled almost proudly at the human's behaviour and said, "I didn't know Lauren could be so interesting."

Dyson grinned at his friend's retreating form and points out, "Clearly you don't spend enough time around her Trick. Oh hey what do you know about succubae? We got called in tonight and found a guy killed by one. And according to Dr. Showoff there aren't any in the area."

Trick sighed and said, "Come with me to my office Dyson there is much we need to discuss."


	2. An Examine An Escort And A Good Friend

**Firstly I would like to give many thanks and just my gratitude about the reviews I've received thus far. You guys rock. In regards to the story this last bit is all there is. I'm still mulling around with ideas, so I could come back with another Lauren and Dyson fic, but as for now this is all she wrote folks. Once again many thank yous for reading.**

**Don't own the the characters. They're the property of the talented people at Showcase and Prodigy.**

* * *

_Next Morning…_

The Ash had called Lauren down to the main chamber while she was in the middle of examining the body from last night. She wanted to see if there was anything she had missed from last night that she could have overlooked. As she walked into the meeting room there was a beautiful brown haired woman being held by Dyson and Hale. The Ash was standing in front of the woman looking at her with curiosity and caution. "Dr. Lewis I would like it if you could take our guest back to the lab and examine her."

Lauren was enraptured by the woman's beauty, but that was short lived when the woman shouted, "Hey buddy I'm not going anywhere with anyone. I'm leaving." And just as she was about to storm out, Dyson grabbed her arm showing her his wolf face, "What the hell are you? Who are you people? First you take me off the street and now this weirdo is manhandling me. What the hell is going on?"

Lauren slowly walks over to the woman and holds out her hand, "Come with me. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to examine you then we'll be done."

The woman looked apprehensively at her, but then she nodded and said, "Yeah okay."

As the woman took her hand Lauren's breath hitched as an electric current went shooting up her arm and she had to shake her head to clear her thoughts which caused Dyson to say, "Lauren?"

Lauren gave him a tight smile and said, "I'm fine. I'm just going to take…."

She drew out the end of the sentence and the brunette caught on and said shortly, "Bo. My name is Bo."

Lauren smiled at the woman and said, "Bo and I will be going to my lab."

Lauren and Bo walked to the lab and once they were inside Lauren excused the rest of her staff and Bo said, "Wow. You must be pretty important if they leave without question."

Lauren chuckled uneasily and said, "I am the chief medical and research officer. Your kill last night was very….impressive. The research I've done on succubae usually documents older succu-"

"Succuwhat? And yeah I-uh-I didn't mean for that to happen. He was attacking this girl and I had to stop him." Bo said and Lauren picked up on the guilt. "What did you say I was?"

Lauren was making up Bo's chart and she looked up from it to look into Bo's brown eyes and she got lost in them. Then her eyes started to wander down to her beautiful red lips then her eyes travelled down her neck. As her eyes moved down to her breasts she spent a longer time looking at those than was professionally acceptable. The size of them made the already tight shirt even tighter and Lauren's mouth went dry. She had no idea how she was going to examine this beautiful woman who completely had her captivated with her beauty. Lauren watched as Bo walked closer towards her and she gave Lauren a sexy smirk that made her knees go weak then followed it up with a sultry, "Hi."

Lauren stammered out, "H-Hi. I-I-I need to examine you."

Bo's sexy smirk widened into an even sexier smile as she said, "Of course doctor. Where would you like me?"

Lauren went over to the supply cabinet and gave Bo one of the cloth gowns and said, "I'd like you to change first. I have to give you a full exam."

Bo continued to smile at her as she took the gown and Lauren was certain she couldn't stop blushing even if she wanted to try. After Bo changed Lauren easily slipped into doctor mode as she examined Bo. She had never met a succubus in person and she was glad Bo was her first. As her hand slowly traced down Bo's back watching in fascination as the muscles lightly twitched at her touch she asked, "And you had no idea that you were a succubus, let alone fae?"

Bo gave a slight shrug as Lauren walked in front of her, her upper half undressed, "Yeah I lived in the Midwest with my adoptive parents then I ran away after I uh-After I killed a guy my first time." Lauren gave Bo a sympathetic look, and Bo instantly broke eye contact, "Can I get dressed now?"

Lauren was confused and then realised that Bo was still topless and she had be openly staring at her breasts. Flustered Lauren told her to get dressed. Once Bo was dressed she stood in front of Lauren and reached out to touch her cheek. Lauren softly moaned as she felt desire flood her entire body she moaned, "I know what you are doing. You're tricking me with desire, so you can get me to do your bidding."

"Lauren I don't want you to do my bidding. I just want you to help me out of this godforsaken place. But doctor I must say your aura is beautiful, but it doesn't compare to how beautiful you actually are." Bo said using her persuasive touch on the doctor. Lauren was trying to fight it, but it was just too much for her and made her melt into Bo's touch.

Luckily for her Dyson came into the lab barking, "Have you examined her doctor?"

Bo stepped away from Lauren and she took a couple deep breaths to clear her head. She nodded and said, "Yes. Yes. I've done my examination."

Dyson walked over to Lauren and quietly asked, "Are you okay?"

Lauren quickly nodded her head, "Yeah I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle."

Dyson smiled at her then walked over to Bo and said, "Good. We're going to the old glass factory. She's going to be put through the Gathering."

Lauren was stunned, "The Gathering?"

Bo asked, "What's the Gathering?"

Lauren scoffed, "She hasn't been trained properly to go through the Gathering."

"She's unaligned Lauren and she must undergo the tests." Dyson told her with a sympathetic look before he took Bo by the arm and escorted her out of the lab.

Lauren stood in the middle of the lab dumbfounded and hoped that Bo would survive the Gathering even though she knew that the Fae that entered rarely came back out. Lauren distractedly went back to work after she called her team back in to continue their day's work.

_The Old Glass Factory..._

Dyson was escorting Bo through the dank, damp corridors to the makeshift arena in the centre of the old glass factory when Bo asked him, "What exactly is this Gathering about?"

Dyson glanced at her and he couldn't deny that she was beautiful. He pulled her aside and said, "You're going to fight two underfae-"

"Under-huh?"

Dyson smirked and was kind of jealous of her naiveté about all things Fae, but at the same time he wouldn't change anything about his Fae upbringing. He smirked a little and said, "They're Fae, but they're not accepted in regular Fae society due to their inability to blend into the human world. They probably chose the strongest underfae for you to fight, so they can kill and get rid of you."

"Oh." She said as she processed what he said. Bo's eyes filled with anger as she exclaimed, "What kind of shit is this?!" Bo took a deep breath then looked Dyson dead in his eyes pleading, "Dyson you've got to get me out of this."

"I can't Bo. I'm-"A thought occurred to Dyson as he came up with an idea to help the frightened brunette. Dyson looked down the hall trying to determine if jeopardizing his standing within the Light Fae was worth helping this girl. He looked into her anxious eyes and the decision couldn't have been more obvious. "Feed from me Bo."

Bo shook her head no and as she backed away from him she said, "I can't. I'll hurt you."

Dyson pulled her back towards him, "You won't hurt me. You need strength Bo. Take it from me. Do it."

He watched as Bo hesitated and watched as her conflicted face turned into one of resolution. She leaned in and kissed him and as the pace of the kiss increased Dyson got caught up in it, but then he could feel her pull his life essence from him. Dyson could feel her taking more than he could give, so he pushed her away growling, "Enough!"

Dyson was bent over bracing his hands on his knees as he recovered. He'd never had his energy so depleted before and not as quickly as Bo did. Bo exclaimed, "Holy-Wow that was incredible! I've never felt energy like this before. You Fae should bottle this or something. This is better than Red Bull."

Dyson sat up resting his back against the wall. He let out a weak chuckle, "Yeah well Fae cause a different response than humans."

Bo looked at him and said, "I'll say." Dyson saw a concern look come across her face, "Are you okay? Did I take too much?"

Dyson pushed off the wall and shook his head, "No. I just wasn't expecting it. Next time I will though."

Bo scoffed then playfully pushed him, "There will be no next time."

He just grinned at her then took her by her arm and they continued to walk to the arena where Bo would either come out victorious or not at all. Dyson was hoping for the former.

_That Night At The Dal….._

Lauren walked in to find Trick and Dyson at the bar talking among themselves. Lauren was anxious to find out how Bo did in the Gathering, so when Dyson called her and told her to come down to the Dal she didn't hesitate. Even though she was in the middle of researching some new virus that was showing up in the Baku species of Fae, but she had hit a block, so she could use the break. As she sat on the barstool next to Dyson she asked him, "You ready to lose in another bar game?"

He chuckled at her and said, "No. I think I'm still licking the wounds from last night's display."

Lauren took a sip from the beer Trick had placed in front of her then quipped, "You should probably have a doctor look at those wounds."

Dyson grinned at her and said, "You know us shifters heal pretty fast."

"But that's only after spending a night howling at the moon and pissing on every unmarked tree you find." Lauren joked which made Trick laugh but he covered it up by coughing.

Dyson wagged his finger at Lauren, "Ah-ah-ah doctor. You behave or you won't get to hear about your new favourite patient."

Lauren knew who he was talking about, but pretended not to know who he was talking about, "You mean Charles the Baku? He's a very nice guy, but I don't think he's my favourite. I would have to say it would be-"

Dyson decided to cut her off before she went on some science rant about her favourite type of Fae. "Lauren no. I'm talking about a succubus you met recently who decided not to choose a clan."

Lauren had a million and one questions that began to rapidly go through her brain, but the main ones to come out where, "She's alive? And she didn't choose a clan? How did she survive? Wait-How is she even alive?"

Dyson took a gulp of ale then pointed out, "You already asked that one."

Lauren glared at him for a second before explaining, "I know I did, but she didn't pick a clan. The Morrigan and The Ash would have surely had her killed."

Dyson just shrugged and said, "Maybe she's got friends in high places or something."

Lauren felt Dyson wasn't telling her something, but she wasn't going to push him into telling her. She glanced at Trick and he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders indicating that he didn't know anything either. Lauren rolled her eyes then retorted, "Sure she does." She took a sip of beer then asked, "How'd she survive the Gathering with no proper training? Most Fae who have gone through them have had significant training for it."

Dyson gave her grin, "Gave her a bit of my wolf essence and she was able to kick ass doc."

Lauren gaped at him for a second then said, "Oh. Well that makes sense considering she would have needed the strength going into something like that. She wasn't badly hurt right?"

Dyson chuckled as he remembered the way Bo had stood her ground against the two underfae that she had faced during the test. The first one, the brute, she took out like it was something she did in her normal day to day. It was the second one, the pain-eater, that made an unexpected need to protect Bo flair up in him. He could tell Bo was losing the mental assault the underfae was putting her through, but luckily that ballsy human that was with Bo when he caught her was able to pull her out of it and she was able to finish the pain-eater off effortlessly. Dyson smiled as she said, "No doctor she wasn't hurt badly. In fact I got more of beating from her feeding from me than she did."

Lauren gave him a wide-eyed stare then stammered, "You-You had sex with her?"

Dyson's eyebrow rose as he gave the stunned doctor a quizzical look and chuckled, "No. We just kissed and she pulled some chi from me."

Lauren let out the breath that she was unconsciously holding, "Good." Dyson gave her a confused look, "I mean it's good to see she didn't completely incapacitate you. Wouldn't want the second best detective for the Light to be out of commission."

Dyson eyed her suspiciously then shook his head and laughed, "And who would be the first best."

Lauren grabbed her mug as she got up then turned and gave him a cheeky smile, "Hale of course. Let's play some pool and maybe this time I'll let you win."

Dyson laughed as he followed the doctor to the pool table. Never in his thousand years did he think he'd become friends with a human, but the doctor had this irritating trait of growing on you and he couldn't fight it. But besides Hale, she was an excellent and loyal friend who he could depend on to have his back.


End file.
